Happy Birthday Greg
by Merlins hairy left testicle
Summary: Greg was tired, It was only 11am and already he had chased down a serial killer, filed the relevant paperwork and dealt with a furious boss who wasn't happy with Sherlocks involvement again and on top of all that it seemed his boyfriend hadn't even remembered his birthday!


This ones for the wonderful Stardiva, my very own "Greggy" Happy birthday lovely. Hope your day at the park has been as good as our boys :D Heres your pressy from me and the monsters :D (Not that they even have a chance of reading this! lol)

Dont own Sherlock. That honour goes to the estate of Sir ACD and this version also to the BBC. NO FAIR!

Greg was tired, It was only 11am and already he had chased down a serial killer, filed the relevant paperwork and dealt with a furious boss who wasn't happy with Sherlocks involvement again and on top of all that it seemed his boyfriend hadn't even remembered his birthday!

Sighing Greg decided to leave his office in search of a decent coffee. Heading to the nearest Cafe Nero he failed to notice the black car trailing him.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged gently towards the car.

Wait? gently? Greg realised what was happening and knew there was no threat so he stopped struggling and relaxed knowing who had organised this.

"I really wish he would stop having me kidnapped! Hi James Hows the kids?" The D.I giggled as the Driver got out of the Black Vehicle.

"Fine thank you Mr Greg sorry about this but you know how the Boss Man is."

"Dont i just." Greg giggled in reply "What does he want this time?"

James grinned, "I'm sorry sir official secrets act prevents me from saying."

Rolling his eyes The Detective settled into the seat.

After what seemed like hours the car pulled up not in the usual umbiquous warehouse but in a leafy park!

Greg got out of the car and looked around curiously.

"You know James this looks exactly like.. NO! it IS! this is the park my cousins and I used to play in when we were small!" Greg looked around startled and pleased. The park was one of his all time favourite places even after all those years.

Walking down the path he turned the corner to find not only his boyfriend, but Sherlock, John and the guys from his division! even Donovan and Anderson were there.

Spread out between FOUR tables was a feast fit for an army, a Sommelier in full evening wear stood by another table filled to bursting with bottles and cans and several smaller tables and chairs were spread out.

Walking over to his beaming boyfriend Greg pulled him into a hug.

"Myc what... why.. I thought you had forgotten. This is amazing. Thank you."

"Mycroft kissed the older man "Why would i forget love? you are the most important person in my life. For you i would move mountains."

The other guests Awwed at the elder Holmes' words well all except Sherlock who just rolled his eyes, knowing John would blueball him if he dared say anything out of line and spoil Gregs picnic.

The next 3 hours passed by in a blur of gifts and well wishes, Laughter and booze.

Eventually the other guests left leaving Greg, Mycroft, Sherlock and John sat at a table.

"Well Greg have you had a good day?" John grinned glad to see his friend smiling for once.

"Fantastic." Greg grabbed his lovers hand and smiled up at him.

"Thank you again love. This has been the best birthday ever."

A team walked round the corner to clear up the picnic as John stood. "Thats our cue Sherlock time to leave these two to their own celebration. Hurry up and i might give you your reward for being nice early."

Greg had never seen Sherlock move so fast!

"Goodbye Lestrade, Mycroft. Have a good day. See John i can be nice." Sherlock was leaving nothing to chance.

As soon as the pair was out of sight round the bend in the path Greg and Mycroft giggled.

"I haven't seen Sherlock so polite since he was 5." Mycroft sniggered undignified giggles making Gregs own even worse.

After a few minutes the giggles subsided and Mycroft turned to his lover.

"Come love i have one more gift for you at home." the younger man smirked lasviciously.

Greg said nothing just grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged him to the car.

As soon as they were in their town house Greg grabbed his younger lover and kissed him deeply, it didn't take long until the pair were ruting against each other desperate for more.

Undressing each other they made their way slowly to the bedroom where Mycroft took control pushing Greg onto the bed and straddling his chest.

"Alright baby?" he asked the older man.

"Always alright with you love."

Bending down Mycroft nibbled the beautiful neck before him as he reached under the pillow and pulled out the lube stashed there.

Greg groaned as he heard the top of the bottle click open, his hips bucking up into Mycroft's.

He felt Mycrofts fingers slowly circle his hole, rubbing his pereneum before slowly slipping into his ass.

Groaning Greg's hips once again bucked into his lovers, their cocks rubbing together as Mycroft pulled out before pressing a second then a third finger.

Greg felt his ass clench round the fingers invading as they touched his prostate and groaned loudly.

"Baby, so good, so tight." The younger man moaned as Greg clenhed round his fingers. "So perfect and all mine."

"Yes yours, all yours. please just take me love i need you now." Greg panted "Please Myc dont make me wait."

Groaning at the words Mycroft removed his fingers and slicked up his cock and pressed against gregs entrance.

"Happy birthday Gregory." He whispered as he pushed forward gently breaching the beautiful puckered hole.

Feeling Mycroft's length brush against his prostate, Greg cried out "Myc oh baby more! please love fuck me."

Unable to continue slowly Mycroft complied, pounding into his lover. Bending he took Gregs nipple into his mouth and bit firmly causing the older man to groan and buck as the dual sensations of teeth and cock sent him nearer completion.

Mycroft changed angles ensuring he hit Gregs prostate every thrust as he reached between them and grabbed the thick length between them. They were both close, panting and thrusting, biting and scratching.

"Come for me my precious baby." Myc whispered and bit into the gorgeous shoulder.

That was enough to send Greg over the edge into the abyss, crying out he was coming harder than ever before, great spurts of cum erupting from his cock onto his boyfriends hand and all across their chests.

The feeling of Gregs orgasm and the tightening of the muscles surounding his cock was enough for Mycroft to follow with his own orgasm, filling the man he loved with all he had in him and screaming his loves name.

It took a few minutes for either of them to catch their breaths.

Finally Mycroft turned to his love and smiled.

"Happy birthday baby I love you."

Hope you guys liked it :) couldnt resist a little birthday yummyness hehe. 


End file.
